You, son of a bitch
by Azhy
Summary: Karin sonríe con malicia—. Hinata Hyuuga, ¿eh? Las calladitas siempre son las peores perras. /For Lenna.


_**Disclaimer applied.**_

_**For Lenna, with all my love.**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

(—Me estás jodiendo.

Un chasquido de lengua seguido de una sonrisa muy, muy divertida.

—¡No jodas! —acomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz con un gesto brusco—. ¿Hinata Hyuuga?

—Sí —arrastrado, pronunciado casi con regocijo—. Me la estoy tirando.)

Más o menos así había iniciado la conversación.

—¡Estás jodido, Suigetsu! —aseguró Karin a carcajadas.

Así había terminado.

* * *

Para cuando Suigetsu había llegado a casa, después de otra misión de mierda que la vieja Hokage —con las mejores tetas de Konoha— insistía en asignarle a Taka (en proceso de redimirse de sus actos criminales), y vio a Karin sentada en la sala, después de semanas sin verse —cortesía de la Hokage explotadora—, decidió que era el momento justo para echarle en cara que se estaba liando con alguien de Konoha.

Y solo llevaba dos meses ahí.

—No puedo creértelo.

—Zanahoria, zanahoria, zanahoria —lo saboreó—. Estoy en camino a ser un ninja de Konoha, cuando antes era miembro de un grupo criminal de lo más temido. Soy irresistible.

Un grupo criminal conformado por un psicópata obsesionado con su hermano («Te mataré Itachi» y «Oh, perdóname Itachi»), un tío que cambiaba de color —forma, tamaño y mentalidad— sí lo hacías enojar, una tipeja con la habilidad de localizar el chakra con increíble facilidad (y aún así prefería olfatear el trasero del Uchiha) y por él, llámesele: el más normal.

—Vaya, exactamente igual que Sasuke —fue ácida, malvada e inconscientemente atrayente—. Quién no solo es más fuerte, apuesto y brillante que tú, sino que incluso ya tiene un club de fans.

Chasqueó la lengua. Sasuke era Sasuke, anormalmente atractivo a la vista de las féminas.

—Eso fue obra de la rubia tetona.

—¿En serio? —sonrió con suficiencia—. Porque yo creo que a Neji le va a interesar bastante saber esto.

Él descompuso la línea recta en la que se había convertido su boca con la sola mención del castaño en una torcida sonrisa.

—Pues yo creo que a Rosita va a interesarle mucho el saber que tú y Sasuke compartieron algo más que misiones en los tiempos de Taka.

Y es que para nadie (ni los redimidos, ni los aliados, ni los enemigos, ni los aldeanos) era un secreto que Sakura Haruno era de temer cuando se enojaba. Tampoco lo era que dos miembros del antiguo equipo siete, apenas terminada la guerra, estaban más unidos que nunca (un Uchiha no pierde el tiempo). No es como si Karin lo fuera a aceptar, pero después de ver como clavaba a un pobre tipo entre el suelo y su puño cargado de chakra no le quedaban ganas de meterse con ella.

Aún sí eso significaba guardarse para ella misma la única ocasión en la que logró escabullirse a las aguas termales con el moreno.

Aún así, no le envidiaba nada. Sasuke era un frígido.

Se mordió la lengua y se aguantó monumentalmente las ganas de echarle en cara que se estaba revolcando con un guapísimo jounin que solo se sacaba el palillo de la boca para hacerle un oral.

Le daba un poco de celos, porque Karin había aprendido a ver, detrás de esa desinteresada —¡pervertida!— sonrisa de dientes largos y afilados, a un excepcional amante.

Aunque tampoco es como sí lo fuese a admitir.

—Hoy por ti, mañana por mí —una divertida sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Hozuki—. Pero carajo, cuéntamelo todo, tiburón.

—La cosa es que un día iba caminando de noche a comprar algo de ramen. Ya sabes que Naruto se la pasa parloteando sobre lo muy bueno que es y todo eso —rodó los ojos—. El punto es que para cuando llegué el jodido puesto estaba cerrado. Y Hinata estaba ahí.

* * *

(—Oye tú —un par de perlas lo observaron—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Está cerrado —señaló el lugar—, ¿no lo ves?

Ella siguió con los ojos el curso que señalaba y asintió nerviosamente—. Ah, sí. Ya me iba.

Suigetsu la miró. Bajita, de cabello largo y ojos bonitos. (Y unas tetas… Tendría que reconsiderar lo de la Hokage). Vio sus pechos bajando y subiendo a la par de su agitada respiración y un sonrojo extendiéndose en su rostro. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando los senos?

Ella empezó a caminar —rápida y torpemente—y Suigetsu no reaccionó hasta que miró su figura perderse en una esquina.

—¡Hey, espera! —corrió tras ella—. Es tarde ya, alguien podría intentar aprovecharse de—

Se vio gratamente sorprendido al dar la vuelta y ser recibido por los labios de la morena. No supo cómo ni por qué, pero en menos de un minuto ya tenía a una Hyuuga acorralada contra la pared, sintiendo sus pechos restregándose contra él. Mierda, que estaba buenísima.

Le metió la lengua a la boca cuando sintió que algo allá abajo estaba despertando y ella lo apartó cuando él se lo hizo notar restregándoselo en las caderas.

—Hozuki−san —¿había estado a punto de tirársela en plena calle y ella lo llamaba por su apellido, y por si fuera poco, con sufijo?—. Yo−yo… ¡lo si−siento mucho!

Se encendió como un foquito de navidad y se abrazó a sí misma en busca del calor perdido. Suigetsu quiso decirle que la perdonaría sí hacia un par de maravillas con su lengua allá abajo, que su amigo no parecía querer retirarse y ganar esa guerra a toda costa.

Pero Hinata empezó a llorar como sí le hubiesen dicho que alguien importante para ella acababa de morir y la excitación se le fue hasta los pies. ¿Y qué sí alguien pasaba, malinterpretaba la situación y lo tachaban de violador? No es como si no la hubiera seguido para llegar a algo parecido a lo que estaban haciendo minutos atrás, pero ahora estaba en proceso de redimirse y ser un ninja de Konoha. Y Tsunade, con sus grandes pechos apuntándolo, no le iba a dar una banda si se enteraba de que (se quiso follar) hizo llorar a una niña —de grandes tetas— en un callejón oscuro a mitad de la noche.

Estaba jodido.

—Hey, hey —la llamó con una mano sobre su hombro—. Está bien, no llores. Alguien va a escucharte.

Y sus lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos y Suigetsu hizo lo único que sabía que hacía callar a una mujer.

La besó. Con rudeza, introdujo su lengua en su boca y exploró su cavidad sin tacto. Las hormonas volvieron a trabajar en su cuerpo y se le olvidó la razón por la cual había llegado a ese lugar con esa chica que no dejaba de llorar. Sus manos viajaron hasta la cintura de la chica y descendieron con facilidad. Y ella se dejó hacer cuando él bajó su boca hasta su cuello y ella gimoteó aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ho−Hozuki−san…

Le mordió entre la mandíbula y el cuello y la hizo callar, haciendo que ella aferrara sus pequeñas manos a su camiseta. Una de sus manos hizo presión sobre su trasero y la empotró sobre la pared, obligándola a enredar las piernas en su cintura para sostenerse. La otra mano escaló por sus costados, tanteando su cintura, llegando hasta la elevación de sus senos.

Ella gimió y dejó que él bajara el cierre de su chaqueta, revelando una malla protectora que la hacía lucir jodidamente deliciosa. Bajó hasta sus pechos y los besó y succionó aún por encima de la malla. Hinata quiso detenerlo cuando empezó a sentir la cabeza nublada y la piel ardiente, pero el inició un movimiento de caderas haciendo que su miembro se frotara enérgicamente contra su pelvis.

Sus manos cayeron inertes al lado de su cuerpo y Suigetsu se dedicó a despojarla de la malla que la protegía. La luz que los iluminaba comenzó a parpadear y Hinata podía ver por momentos como él se perdía entre sus pechos y como su cabello resplandecía ante la luz. Sintió sus dientes clavándose en un pezón y soltó un gritito.

Suigetsu aventuró a una mano a su vagina y se vio gratamente sorprendido por segunda vez al notar que ella estaba húmeda. Lista para él. Pero Hinata sintió el toque como un despertador a la realidad, y se removió contra él buscando alejarse.

—¡Ba−basta! —gritó, desenredó sus piernas de la cintura del Hozuki y se aferró a la pared detrás de ella.

Suigetsu se apartó, medio confundió, medio excitado y la miró hacerse chiquita frente a él, aferrando ambos brazos a sus pechos.

—Yo−yo lo sie−siento mu−mucho.

¿Había estado a punto de cogérsela ahí mismo y ella le pedía disculpas? Vale, que estaba buenísima, pero no tenía ni pizca de actitud.

Se sonrojó potentemente antes de bajar la mirada avergonzada—. Yo de−debo irme.

—Vale, cómo sea.

Hinata lo miró y se sorprendió al verlo desviar la mirada desinteresado. Se sintió mal y tomó valor para depositar un casto beso en sus labios. Apenas un roce. Se alejó de inmediato.

—Hasta luego, Ho−Hozuki−san.

Y ella corrió en la dirección contraria a él con las manos cruzadas sobre sus senos. Y no dejó de observarla hasta que la calidez desapareció de sus labios al igual que ella se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Y notó algo que había dejado pasar.

—¿Cómo rayos sabe ella mi nombre?).

* * *

—¡Idiota! —Karin frunció el ceño—. ¿Por poco te la tiras y no sabías que estaba saliendo con Naruto?

—Hey —se quejó—. Yo me enteré hasta el día siguiente. Además no es como si me hubiera interesado mucho aún sí ella hubiese estado casada. La situación se presentó y no iba a desaprovecharla.

—Aún así no entiendo cómo fue que ella se te echó encima —lo miró despectivamente—. ¿Es que es idiota?

Suigetsu frunció el ceño—. No es como si supiera la historia completa —ni como si me interesase— pero al día siguiente volví a Ichiraku y escuché a Sakura−chan —que Sasuke no lo escuchara llamándola así—reclamándole a Naruto por haber olvidado su cita con Hinata.

Karin alzó una ceja—. Despecho entonces, ¿eh? —Suigetsu alzó los hombros desinteresadamente—. ¿Quién lo diría? Las calladitas siempre son las peores perras.

* * *

Esa noche, como muchas otras, fue a Ichiraku. Estaba cerrado ya y Hinata Hyuuga esperaba paciente y nerviosamente su llegada. La vio antes de aproximarse a ella, mordiéndose una uña, sonrojada.

Se dijo a sí mismo que podría llevarla a su apartamento —el que compartía con Karin y Juugo— y cogérsela sin preocupación alguna sobre su propia cama. (Y quizá algunas veces en la de Karin). No había nadie en casa porque Karin salía todas las noche (sospechaba que se estaba tirando a alguien) y Juugo rara vez estaba en casa, ya fuera día o noche. Así que no había problema.

Pero apenas se acercó a ella y sus ojos lo miraron supo que no podía hacerlo. Porque ella se veía malditamente apetitosa y tirársela entre cuatro paredes le quitaría mucha emoción a lo que fuera que tuviesen ellos dos.

Seguiría acorralándola en callejones oscuros. Besando y lamiendo todo aquello expuesto —que era poco—, impacientándose, desnudando y usando los dientes —filosos dientes— para marcar el camino que hacía en su cuerpo.

Y Hinata saldría colorada hasta las orejas, con el cabello desordenado y frotándose las manos como una obsesa. Y él saldría detrás de ella disimuladamente —ni tanto, porque se arrima a su pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo, casi deseando que ella sienta el calor que aún desprende su cuerpo— con esa expresión en su rostro que parece decir «Acabo de follarme a una tía muy buena. Y estoy muy orgulloso de ello».

Entonces cada uno tomaría su camino y Hinata llegaría a su hogar —imponente, intimidante— con la cabeza gacha y la mente atiborrada de lo recién vivido. Y tendría que buscar una muy buena excusa para las mejillas sonrojadas y las marcas visibles aún más allá de su pesada chaqueta. Caminaría —correría— por el pasillo en el cual descansa su primo de un arduo día de entrenamiento sin voltear, porque sabe que sus ojos opalinos siempre se detienen en su cuello, justo en la hendidura de la clavícula.

Ahí, donde a Suigetsu le encanta encajar el colmillo.

Y algún día Neji se cansará de ver la marca rojiza que tira a morada y hará preguntas. Ella tartamudeará hasta que la verdad sea evidente y Suigetsu jamás será un ninja de Konoha y, con mucha suerte, no terminará muerto.

En el mejor de los casos, terminará casado con Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha casi halándose el cabello. ¡Y es que como la molestaba el idiota de Suigetsu!

Había tenido un día pésimo con misiones de mierda y cuando se escabullía con Genma a cualquier rincón oscuro para follar, su período decidía aparecer de improviso. Y por si no fuera poco, al llegar a su hogar está el tiburón idiota alardeándole a Juugo como se había tirado —una vez más— a Hinata Hyuuga en las calles de Konoha.

Estúpido, algún día se las pagaría.

Y qué mejor momento que ese, cuando cierta persona interesante le adelantaba solo por unos metros. Se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz e invocó su mejor sonrisa afable.

—¡Neji−san! —rió interiormente. Qué rayos, se iría al infierno—. ¿Tienes un momento?

**.**

* * *

**.**

Por fin logré acabar esto, aunque quedó más extenso de lo que había planeado.

Mami, disfrútalo(: Yo sé que Suigetsu te hace mojarte como Sasuke me hace mojarme a mí. Te amo y esas cosas que la gente normal dice (?). Y sigo esperando mi ItaSaku…


End file.
